


野寺

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 江邊暮氣沉沉，遷客望斷遠山寺。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	野寺

**Author's Note:**

> 這是在我尚未形成道德觀之時，看鍘美案時腦補過頭生成故事的基礎上演化而成的。

. 江邊暮氣沉沉，遷客望斷遠山寺。

隨著寺內陣陣撞鐘聲，寄住寺中的書生方才想起甚麼似的，擱下手中握著筆、收起藏滿書內的頁頁情詩。口中並不曾頌讀策略儒學，反倒是隨寺中眾僧尼唸起與科考無關的禪經。那透徹九重雲霄的清磐梵音不但沒擾了山林幽寂，卻定了那書生心緒。

「師父，那禪院廂客究竟何人？」寺中的沙彌丘曾經按捺不住心中疑惑向住持師太問道：「看著是書生，可科舉都過了幾屆，她卻不曾離寺趕考。」

那住持師太閉上眼不住敲著木魚，良久她只道：「紅塵未了之人。」

沙彌丘聽罷，倒是不明就裏。可看著住持師太那肅穆神色，沙彌丘硬是壓下心中的好奇，竟是不敢再問。

猶是如此過了數載——當時的住持師太經已圓寂，當初的沙彌丘已受戒；唯二不變的只有仍舊瀰漫著濃濃霧靄的長江和書生依然寄住寺內。

可誰也不知天下變了天。一直挾天子以令諸侯的湊崎紗夏竟然弒殺幼主，自立為王。

也是，這遠山野寺就是這世道唯一淨土。但任誰也沒想過，這塊淨土終是染上了塵世俗氣。這年冬月，寒江邊未見霧氣。正在眾僧尼詫異其異怪之時，冷不防聲聲鐵蹄渡江而來。為首身穿紫袍金帶的女郎在寺前勒住馬，妖冶得宛如黃泉彼岸花的眸子正冷冷打量著山門。

「施主……」

「快點叫子瑜給寡人出來。」門前知客僧話音未完，那女郎手中鞭落塵揚，毫不耐煩的說道：「寡人沒那麼多時間跟你們廢話！叫她出來！」

「可是，咱們這沒有一個法號子瑜的……」

啪一聲，又是一鞭。不管顧抱頭吃痛的僧人，那女郎手一揮，身後的軍士隨即領命催馬踏入佛門。那正縈繞滿室的梵音被那不住啷噹作響的劍聲給止了，連那遠在禪院的書生也聽到了。

她知道，她來了。

. 逼問了寺中僧尼，可湊崎始終問不出甚麼。雖說她向來不信出家人不打誑語這套說辭，但她還是看得出那些人說的是實話。

「難道周子瑜當真不在麼？」素來自詡自己是最了解周子瑜的她竟然難得的慌了神，相比害怕自己找不著周子瑜，她更害怕的是她失了與周子瑜之間虛渺而堅實的連結、自己不再是那個最了解她的人。

可除了這座寺廟，她真的想不到周子瑜會去甚麼地方。

「不用再找了，我在這裡。」

猶如青空般蔚藍身影，在一片劍光刀影之中悠然而至。她看著健康而滿有朝氣，臉上依舊帶著屬於年輕人般陽光又青澀的微笑。光滑的雙手除卻筆繭以外，幾乎見不到任何磨鍊苦難帶來的傷痕。

唯獨她的眸子沉靜得宛如佛堂內的靜看眾生諸相的佛像。

明明行前腦中盤算了眾多說辭，諸如甚麼「京中留了空缺，只待你回去。」「你回去便可免了你周氏一族之罪。」可當真見著周子瑜之時，湊崎只能紅著臉、嘴唇張合半天說不出話，良久才說了句：「你變了。」

「你不也是嗎？」她一臉雲淡風輕，仿佛二人之間從沒那些齟語和經歷：「看你一襲衣飾，想來經已得償所願了。」

從孤身上京尋父的孤女，到現在坐擁天下，這明明是件值得誇耀之事，可對著周子瑜，她竟卻無法順利說出來。她此刻別過頭，盯著那俯視塵世的佛像，道：「我想你回來。」

是我，不是寡人。

「我不要。」

雖說這是預期中的答案，可親耳從周子瑜口中聽到這個答案，湊崎仍是壓不下心中的不甘和苦澀，一股澎湃怒氣自她胸中噴薄而出。她猛地上前捉住周子瑜的手，咬牙切齒的道：「寡人要你回來！」

「可我不要。」周子瑜淡淡的道：「在你對父親和我的母親做了那些事之後，你當真覺得我們能回去？」說罷，輕巧的扳開湊崎的手，道：「佛門聖地，請您自重。」

「自重……好一句自重……」湊崎咬著唇，自嘲一笑道：「你和父親簡直是一模一樣。」

是一樣的寡情，是一樣的薄倖。

. 可她那知道，周子瑜多想回去。

作為狀元郎和長公主的女兒，除了天家以外誰敢不給周子瑜好面色？托賴遺傳了父親的才情和母親的容貌，她在京中得了那稱譽——『長樂瑜璟』。

即便過了許些年，她也忘不了她遇湊崎相見那日。

那是個雷雨夜，衣衫襤褸的湊崎被幾名紈絝子弟圍堵在街道一角。縱然是被雨夜擾了視線，縱使是女郎頭髮蓬亂又不施粉黛。可周子瑜也是見得了這表象下，湊崎藏不住、掩不蓋的美貌。

她立即知道那幾名紈絝想做甚麼。

所以她報出名頭嚇走了他們並牽著湊崎離開。在得知湊崎無處落腳之後，她旋即留下湊崎作她的伴當。在朝夕相處而幾近同食共寢的相處之中，湊崎竟然在向來淡泊的她心中佔據了城池。

殊不知，這一切都是湊崎安排好的。

為的就是復仇。

原來她那清高專情的父親，是個貪圖富貴的小人；原來她仁愛慈悲的母親，是個心辣手狠的毒婦；原來……湊崎是她父親尚未中舉時，在家鄉與原配生的女兒。

在湊崎將周氏的一切賣給視周氏為眼中釘的右相，害得她父母自殺謝罪，只求保存她性命那刻起，她便矢志不再回長樂京。

一來她對不起她的父母，為人女者卻不能為父母報仇；二來她不願再與湊崎相會，不想再受情海與仇恨的折磨。

可這天下之大，何處有她容身之所？

就在這一片蒼茫之時，她遇著了這所寺廟。隨著那陣陣鐘聲，她仿佛能喚回過往的安定。那陣陣暮氣亦隨即暈染成被她埋葬在長樂京的時光……

「姐姐，將來你隨我離這京城塵囂，隱居山林好麼？」

「好。」


End file.
